My OC's: Mature One-Shots
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My OC's have mature themed one-shot chapters and it shows them getting older, along with some deleted scenes from past fics that I've done that shows mating scenes. Can you endure them? Enjoy!
1. Panda Love

So...I thought it was a good idea to do a fic where my OC's have mature themed chapters in a series of one-shots. First up, it's Musaki and Summer. I hope you like! BTW, Musaki's 19 in this one and Summer's 18 and a half.

* * *

Mature One-Shots

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Panda Love

One night at the Valley of Peace, Musaki thought it was best to just spend the night with Summer after a hectic day of raising two orphaned foxes, training with the masters and holding a job at a bookstore...but he was always one to go for whatever comes his way, no matter what happens. His own view of being a father definitely placed him in perspective that became the cornerstone hoping to have kids of his own one day and when he finally arrived at Summer's house, he couldn't be any more happier to just have some time alone with her.

Summer already opened up the door before Musaki could even knock the door and she said, "Hey, Saki."

"Hi, Summer." Musaki said, smiling.

Both pandas went in and kissed each other on the lips at the very first embrace and as soon as Musaki comes in the room, he was looking forward to a night in with his mate and they sat down on the couch together and Summer asked, "How's fatherhood treating you?"

Musaki lets out a big exhausted exhale and said, "Exhausting. I always knew that being a foster father would be a lot of work, but I didn't know it could be that much work."

Summer could completely understand how he felt at this situation he's at and even though he's a dad at 19, it didn't take away the fact that he's becoming a much better man than he ever was and she came to him and said, "I think it's just wonderful that you're taking on this role."

"I know I am, Sum. I've only had these little guys for months now because I promised their fathers that I'd take care of them so they can have a father in their lives and raise them the best way possible. I could never break a promise to anyone and I'm willing to keep that promise to them because I feel like I owe it to them...because they saved my life after all of Shen's living minions tried to terrorize parts of our home and take revenge on my grandfather." Musaki explained.

"I gotta admit, I was pretty scared that you were in it because I always worry about you." Summer added, with worry in her voice.

Musaki turned to her at this and never thought Summer could worry about her boyfriend that much whenever he goes on some dangerous missions, especially the one he had endured long ago and he lets out a deep sigh and looked her in the eyes and said, "You know I can always keep you safe anytime. That's the main reason why I do what I do...so you can be safe and sound and that I can always come back and see you."

"And that's the reason why I love you, Musaki. You're my rock...my big, strong, furry and handsome rock." Summer said, rubbing his stomach softly.

Feeling Summer's hands on his stomach caught him a little off-guard, but when he actually saw her slowly rubbing his belly, he ultimately just felt like he needed that sense of physical love and he said to her, "And you always keep me grounded when I get so overwhelmed with everything I do."

Musaki took off his sandals and just looked at Summer in the eye and she said to him, "Saki...promise me you'll never leave me one day."

Another promise that Musaki was thrown in, but he knows he loves his girlfriend more than anything in life and nothing could ever change or get in the way of it and he got closer to her and said, in a soft tone, "I'm not going anywhere, Summer. You have my word."

Both of them got closer together and kissed each other on the lips passionately and he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him as well and Summer lets out a soft moan as tongues were dancing around each other's mouths like the feeling is never ending and it definitely feels like eternity.

After 8 minutes of kissing, Summer strokes Musaki's cheek slowly and within no time, both of them went upstairs to her room and when they got there, they ended up on her bed together and Musaki was laying on one side while Summer was sitting on the other side looking at each other's eyes and it was easy to get lost in them and Summer said, "Saki...I know you're gonna make a great father to these young foxes. I personally believe you will give them a great life."

"Thanks, Summer. I had always hoped that I can be just like my dad and how he raised me in the first three years of my life and teach them about our family values and morals. And I think Luke and Noah see you as their mother."

Summer was completely surprised to hear that from him, but he did have a good point on that and he also said, "That's what they need...a mother in their lives."

"Yeah...I love those boys so much." Summer added.

"You know, I think we make good parents to Luke and Noah. They've been through so much in their lives and they really just need love, stability and security." Musaki added.

Musaki definitely felt like he was more wise with what he just meant by that and Summer said to him, "There's something I want to tell you. Ever since that day you were on that mission, I was so scared that I could never see your wonderful face again. I couldn't imagine my life without you because you lift me up when I'm down and you're always easy to talk to. But when I saw you come back...my heart skipped a beat so fast that I just busted the door of my house down so I can just feel your arms wrapped around me."

"You missed me that much, huh?" asked Musaki.

"I think there's one way to find out." Summer added.

She got out of bed and Musaki was a little curious as to what she meant by that, but when he looked at Summer, she slowly took off her nightgown and revealed her naked body to Musaki and his eyes widened up in surprise and he said, "Oh, wow."

She climbed back to bed with him and as Musaki got out of the covers, he could not resist looking at her more and she went forward and kissed him on the lips passionately again and while they were kissing, Summer slowly took off Musaki's shorts and underwear and tossed them on top of her nightgown and just kissed each other naked.

They broke for air for a couple of minutes and Summer placed her fingers on Musaki's 12-inch penis and she was surprised by how big it looks and said, "How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"I saved it for you." Musaki answered.

Summer could understand why and she figured that it was worth saving and she said to him, "It's worth it...because it's so big and handsome...just like you."

She leaned forward and placed her fingers and stroked his member slowly and all Musaki could do is just sigh and moan at the same time, feeling the tip of her fingers on his panda sized penis and then after she rubbed and stroked it, she began to suck on it softly and he placed his hand on her head while she was doing that.

"Oh...Ohhhh...Oh, Summer...oh yeah...oh...ohhhhhhhhhh...yes...don't stop...mmmmmmm..." Musaki moaned softly.

"I'll keep going as long as I can go." Summer said, while sucking.

She continued to suck his dick and balls a little harder and that made him moan out loud because the feeling is so irresistible that it can't be contained.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aaa aaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaaaa..." Musaki moaned out loud.

Just then, it got to a point where bits of Musaki's white juice was released and splattered on her mouth and in her face as well and after she was done, she said, "That was so good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Looks like it's my turn." Musaki added.

Summer laid on the side of the bed as Musaki came around her and starts rubbing her breasts softly and that caused Summer to moan with excitement and as she was caressing her, he rubs her down from her chest and stomach to her lover's hole and starts rubbing on it softly and taking a taste of it.

Summer couldn't help but moan her heart out as Musaki did that and she said, "Lick every part of me, Saki! Don't stop!"

She moaned out louder and louder until her juices flowed out of her and she started panting heavily and just loved the feeling that she just received from him and he asked, "How was I doing?"

"You did really awesome." Summer said, smiling.

Musaki nods his head for approval and then it was time for the big finale and he said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." Summer replied.

With that, Summer laid flat down on her stomach and got down on all fours as Musaki mounted on top of her as he placed his dick into her lover's hole, placed his hands around her waist and said, "I;m gonna start off really slow."

"Okay...but make sure you go faster while you're doing it." Summer added.

"You got it." Musaki replied.

He started thrusting his hips slowly as he started mating her and Musaki started going in as slow as he can go to get the feeling right so he can go top speed and Summer started groaning and moaning with ecstasy as he was going in medium speed and then she said, "Now go faster."

He thrusted his hips a little quicker this time and the feeling of sex is like adrenaline rushing through them and Summer loved the feeling of it, more than anything and as he went faster, he started grunting loudly while she was moaning louder than ever.

"Faster!"

He continued to go more faster and Summer moaned out loudly while screaming out his name multiple times and he grunted more louder than ever and they didn't care if someone was watching or could hear them. All it matters was that no one would dare interrupt this moment between the two of them and Summer felt like she could take no more and that it will come soon.

"Saki! Saki! I can't...I can't take it!" Summer said, moaning loudly.

"It's almost coming!" Musaki exclaimed, still humping her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, he finally releases and Summer moaned out loud as the juices flow out him and into her and they tumbled on top of each other, panting heavily and looking at each other in the eyes and they were lost in their looks for a brief period of time, but they felt as if those moments were worth it.

"That feels great." Summer said, smiling.

"Looks like we both needed it." Musaki added.

Soon enough, both of them slept with each other with their arms around each other, making that moment even more beautiful than ever and it solidifies their love they have for each other and that would never go away.

By the next morning, Musaki and Summer were still in bed, wrapped around each other's arms and still naked together and as Musaki slowly opened his eyes and lets out a big yawn, he took one look at Summer and he couldn't be any more happier than ever and he leans over and kisses her forehead, which woke her up and she sees her boyfriend next to him.

"Hi, Saki." Summer said, with a half-whisper.

"Good morning, my sweet." Musaki said, softly.

Summer lets out a big yawn and a sigh as she looked at him in the eye and after the events that occured last night, both of them were completely satisfied with what had happened and she said, "Last night was one of the best moments of my life...just being with you."

"Mine too. It was something I never felt before...but spending it with you was all the more worth it." Musaki added.

"Now I know how Akashi and Miyo felt after they've done it." Summer added.

Musaki lets out a small chuckle and she was right about that point she made and said, "But at least I'm not a pervie."

Summer giggled in response to that and they went closer and kissed each other on the lips once again and after that, Musaki said, "I love you, Summer."

"I love you too...Musaki." Summer said, with a smile.

* * *

By the way, if you were curious about why Musaki had became a father to two adopted foxes, they're a part of an upcoming fanfic that I'm gonna do over the holidays. What did you think so far? Stay tuned for more!


	2. Coming Back Home

Then...this chapter came in my head for many months now and I could never get a mating scene right...so this finally came as an opportunity to do so between Arizona and Sierra. On this one, Arizona is still 19 while Sierra is still 18...so the age between them stays the same.

* * *

Chapter 2: Coming Back Home

One late night in the Valley of Peace, Arizona walks across the side of town after a huge rescue mission that took him three weeks to to complete, he was finally ready to head back home to see family, but what he really wanted to see was Sierra and they haven't seen each other in so long and he loves her more than anything else in the world and the first thing he wanted to do is kiss and hug her and tell her that he's here for her.

When he finally stepped to the door of her home, emotions began to run high for him as it goes in different directions; anxious, excited, nervous, joy and love. With those kinds of feelings, it all symbolizes the love he deeply has for Sierra and when he opened the door to the house, everything was dark and he knows it meant that Sierra must've gone to bed. After entering the house, he quietly closed the door and took off his sandals and made his way upstairs to surprise her.

Once he opened the door to her room, he saw her sleeping alone and by looking at her, he's so happy to come back with the love of his life and he silently puts down his bag, crept to the side of her bed, leaned to the edge and just looked at her beautiful face. That's the one major thing that he misses about her; seeing her face and he got a little closer and kissed her lips. Arizona received a kiss from her the minute she woke up and after that...she got up and immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Arizona embraced her with a hug and held onto her tightly and Sierra was filled with tears in her eyes as she hugged him and she said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Arizona said, tearfully.

The two wolves looked at each other for a second and kissed on the lips for a few seconds and after that, Sierra asked, "Weren't you gonna stay until next month?"

"I was...but they let me go early because the mission I had been assigned to was ahead of the original time period. I was able to rescue a group of families that were held hostage in different areas of China and because of that, the mission ended early. And we did capture these people that held him hostages and placed them where they really belong." Arizona added.

After hearing everything Arizona said, Sierra finally breathed a huge sigh of relief that he was finally back and that he accomplished it ahead of time and she said, "I'm so glad you came back. You know I always miss you when you're gone and I can't tell you the many times I had you on my mind while you were away."

"I thought about you too. Each night for three weeks, you were all I can think of and I even howled one night to express my sorrow of missing you." Arizona admitted.

That surprised Sierra that Arizona had to howl for her and she said, "You howled for me?"

"Yeah, I did." Arizona stated.

Sierra placed her head on his shoulder and her paw on his side and said, "I heard you howl that night. So...I howled back, hoping that you'd come back. I was always afraid that you wouldn't come back or that someone would tell me that you were dead."

Arizona blinked his eyes a few times after hearing that and he did not like seeing his Sierra feel so sad and he said to her, "I'm never gone. You know that I'll always be in your heart."

"And you in mine." Sierra said, whispering.

Both wolves kissed each other again with oozing passion between the two and both tongues danced around the two of them and Sierra moaned out while they were kissing and soon after, Sierra looks at him and said, "There's something I wanted to do before you left; I want you to mate me."

Arizona looked at her for a second and trying to get what she had just said and after that, he said, "You do?"

"Yes, I do." Sierra replied.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" asked Arizona.

"I've never been sure about anything." Sierra replied, rubbing his left ear.

Arizona knows that it's his tickle spot and rubbing spot that she's free to use and Arizona started panting heavily and started moaning softly and he said, in between moans, "You convinced me. I want to mate you, too."

Sierra started taking his shirt off and slowly removes his pants and underwear and she sees his 13-inch wolf penis and she could not believe how big it is and she started rubbing and stroking it like it's a play toy and all Arizona could do is just sigh and wiggle his toes, but when Sierra leans down and sucks his balls and his penis, Arizona moans softly and then it goes louder than ever because he felt her warm saliva on the tip of his wolfhood.

"Ohh...Sierra. Oh, yeah...don't stop. Please...don't stop." Arizona moaned.

She continued sucking her mate's dick faster and Arizona clawed on to the wall because the feeling was so deep and passionate that he couldn't put into words and after that, Arizona's juices splutter out and splashed onto her, to which Sierra licks it off her lip and tastes it. She looks at him and said, "Delicious."

"That was awesome, Si." Arizona said, happily.

Immediately after that, Arizona slowly took off her nightgown, revealing her naked body and he was amazed by how it looks that he doesn't know where to start and she said to him, "Start wherever you want."

Arizona started with rubbing her breasts softly and she started moaning out loud and this was the one thing that she's starting to enjoy, being touched and rubbed by Arizona and after that, they continued that onto the bed and Sierra opened her legs up and she lets Arizona do all the work as he slid his hand under her woman area and started rubbing it very slowly.

"Yes...don't stop." Sierra moaned.

After he rubbed her, Arizona then licked her lovehole all around and Sierra was moaning nonstop and the adrenaline was coursing through her that it became a lot more stronger than ever before and Sierra kept moaning loudly and loudly until the juices spurted out of her.

"That was so good." Sierra said, with a deep sigh.

Soon enough, Sierra got up on all fours and rose her tail up, waiting for Arizona to wrap it up and he gladly did so as he mounted on top of her, placed his member on her lovehole and proceeded to thrust quickly and swiftly and Arizona grunted loudly while Sierra moaned out loud and their mating became a huge symbol of their love and it has been a long time since they've seen each other and to have this experience was nothing they've ever had before.

"Faster!" Sierra moaned.

"I'm going faster!" Arizona exclaimed, grunting loudly.

They went and went faster and faster than ever and Arizona asked, "Do you like this night so far?"

"Yes!" Sierra shouted.

"Better that when I'm back?" asked Arizona.

"Yes!" she shouted loudly.

"Do you wanna keep this moment forever?!" Arizona said, with one loud grunt.

"YES!" Sierra screamed.

"Sierra!"

"Arizona!"

She kept screaming her name out loud as he screamed hers out loud while they were mating and with one more run, they went in all the way and finally, Arizona releases every juice out of him and into her and both wolves panted heavily after their mating time and Sierra laid down on her bed with Arizona right beside her and Sierra said, "Oh...you know how to make a girl scream."

"I can't tell you how long I wanted to do this." Arizona said, panting.

Suddenly, Arizona's tail started to wag quickly and Sierra loved seeing her boyfriend's tail wag because it lets her know that he's happy to be back home with her and Sierra said, "I'm so happy you're home."

"I'm glad to be back, Sierra." Arizona said, smiling.

* * *

If that wasn't romantic, I don't know what is.


	3. Max's Situation, pt 1

We now bring the focus on Max. He's a little older in this two-part chapter and he's at a point where he wants to fit in with a crowd that doesn't really go for the good. Since the whole one-shot is about mating, it's a little bit personal for me to bring in this subject. I don't really encourage it to anyone to do it, by the way.

* * *

Chapter 3: Max's Situation, pt. 1

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Max had just come home and he takes a little look around to see if anyone's home and he said, "Hello? Anyone home?"

There was no response whatsoever and he just came back in the house and slowly snuck upstairs and made his way to his room and once the door is closed shut, he just takes a few deep breaths and hopes that no one will catch him. He's in this stage in his life where he's almost a teenager; just 11 years of age and there was a huge situation that has been hanging above his head for a short time now.

He lets out a deep sigh and hopped into his bed, slowly took his pants off and he dug his paw under his underwear to where his tiger privates are and proceeded to just rub it a few times. He had no idea what the feeling is like, but he figures that if some of his friends were doing it, he might as well try it to impress them. Then, he removed his underwear, placed it on top of his pants and proceeded to keep rubbing his member slowly and started panting heavily and it was unlike any feeling he's ever felt before...and doesn't know how to describe it.

On one hand, he knows that it's disturbing and a little wrong, but the influence of some of his friends around the Valley may have contributed to give into peer pressure because he doesn't want to be viewed as a coward or a wimp. He just wanted to prove a point to everyone that he can be a real man with this situation.

He strokes his penis a few times slowly, then rubbed it a little faster this time while panting and grunting heavily and Max just closed his eyes for a second while he's touching himself as further as he went and only a few seconds later, little white stuff started coming out of his tigerhood and as Max opens his eyes, he couldn't believe what he had just did. Max lets out a deep sigh as he looked at what he had just done, but it was only one way to show his friends that he's not a coward.

The major concern for him; what could happen if someone found out? Even worse...what would happen if he had gotten caught?

All these thoughts as an 11 year old could have, Max has those thoughts and he figured that it would be better to keep it to himself and afterwards, he cleaned some of his juice off the floor and threw it in the trash, hoping that no one would find out.

Then, he heard a knock on the door and fear crept slowly towards the teenage cub and he said, "Yeah?"

"Max? You in here?"

Max was familiarized by that voice and it was his cousin Musaki and he quickly responded, "Yeah, I'm in here."

"Oh...okay. I thought that was you coming in. Sorry about that. I was just taking a nap with my boys and maybe I might've heard someone." Musaki replied.

"It's okay, cuz. No big deal." Max said, in a half nervous tone.

That nervous tone was an accidental giveaway to the extent that Musaki might've thought something was wrong with him and he whimpered softly and Musaki asked, "You okay over there, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max replied, trying to put his underwear and pants back on.

"You sure? You wanna talk about it?" asked Musaki.

Max desperately tried to keep this problem to himself because he doesn't want anyone to know or freak out about this and he puts them back on just in time and said, "No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Musaki."

"All right, Max. But remember...if you still need to talk, just come to me." Musaki said.

"Okay." Max said, quickly.

After he heard Musaki leave, Max takes a deep breath of relief and wiped his brow quickly to ensure that the coast was clear and he was lucky that Musaki didn't open the door and catch him masturbate because that would be a huge problem...but he's got bigger problems to deal with than that. He sat down and just placed his paws over his face and lets out a big sigh and laid back down on his bed, feeling a huge sense of guilt over this.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Max.

Suddenly, he placed his hand under his pants and rubbed his privates again and humped the bed a few times and in every scenario...he felt completely guilty for all of this...but not after some of his 'friends' watched him through the window and all of them were cheering for Max and when the window opened, one teenage jaguar looks at Max and he said, "You got guts, kid."

"We think you're well on your way on becoming one of us." a teenage leopard responded.

"Looks like he's ready for the real thing." another tiger added.

Max couldn't believe that this was actually gonna happen, but the results were a little bittersweet. He showed that he has guts and that his friends are deeply impressed with him and felt like he was cool, but in his mind and heart, he just felt like he's paying a price to being a part of the cool kids by doing stuff that he could never do...clouding his good judgment on his part.

Meanwhile, Musaki had a feeling that there's something Max isn't telling him and he started to grow concerned for him because Max could never keep a secret to himself away from everyone else and just hide it. Suddenly, he sees Po coming in the door and he said, "Hey, Po."

"Lil' Saki-man! How goes?" Po asked, gleefully.

"I'm doing good, actually. Um...there's something that's bugging me just now." Musaki added.

Po soon got a little surprised that something's bugging him and he said, "If it's about me farting on your face to wake you up one day, I said I was sorry! Jeesh!"

"No, it's not that. And by the way...I'm still gonna get you for that stunt. It's Max. There's something going on with him and he won't tell me." Musaki answered.

That does sound surprising for Po to hear this and he never expected Max to be so secretive for some reason and said, "Little Max? It couldn't be him."

"But...something's up. I'm willing to find out why." Musaki stated.

* * *

That's unlike Max to hide something from his cousins because he's normally open to anything, but when you're older...you don't always tell them everything. Stay tuned for part 2!


	4. Max's Situation, pt 2

This is part two and how Max's situation has been deeply discovered!

* * *

Chapter 4: Max's Situation, pt. 2

As the next few days went by, Max still had to deal with his problem with masturbation and trying to keep it to himself, just so that he can prove to his new friends of his that he can be cool and daring to do what everyone else does so he can fit in with this group, but the harder he tries to keep it to himself...the more guilty he seems and it feels like this is just the hardest thing he has to deal with.

Meanwhile, Musaki kept his concerns on Max and he wasn't sure how Arizona will handle this if he ever told him and he still doesn't know what secret Max is keeping from him, but knows that something is wrong with him and wants to get to the bottom of this regardless. Not one to sit down on this, he walks upstairs to Max's room, but knocks on his door first to make sure he's in there. There was no answer there and he walks to the room to find out for himself.

He comes over to Max's bed and he looks over the covers and sees a little bit of stain on the bed, but it's hardly visible and he saw his underwear under his bed and he might've assumed that it was dirty, but one look at it and there was multiple stains on the front and soon enough, Arizona and Po walked past the room, but not before seeing Musaki there and they entered in the room and Arizona asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out Max's little situation. It's unlike him...he's never been one to keep any secrets from us and not tell us." Musaki added.

"He's older, Saki. Sometimes when you're a teenager, you don't really know what anyone's up to." Po added.

That sort of suggestion intrigued Arizona and Musaki and then, they turned to him for that and Arizona asked, "So...anything the Dragon Warrior did as a teenager we should know about?"

Po didn't really want to talk about it because every moment he did as a teenager were embarrassing enough to admit or talk about and he said, "So...we should find something in Max's room."

Just then, Arizona stumbled across a magazine on one of Max's drawers and to his shock...pictures of comic book girls wearing little or no clothing and he said, "What?"

"What did you find?" asked Musaki.

Arizona then shows the comics to Po and Musaki and the reactions were full of shock and surprise; but in different ways. Musaki was disturbed and a little shocked and Po was dazed and amazed by what these girls were wearing or lack thereof and Arizona said, "I think I got scarred from that."

"Me too." Musaki said, not looking.

Arizona throws it down to the ground and he was completely shocked by why Max would keep this in his drawer and he said, "Why would he keep this?"

Just then, Max came into the room, but when he saw Musaki, Po and Arizona in there, he froze for a second and just slowly backed out of the room, but not before Musaki saw him come in and he said, "Max?"

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Max asked.

Arizona picks up the comic and brings it over to Max and with a concerned tone, "Where'd you get this?"

Max froze for a second and he blinks his eyes a few times because he did not expect any of them to know about the book and he said, "That's not mine."

"Well, who's is it?" asked Arizona.

"Xin-Hui's." Max responded.

Musaki rose his head up and he was familiarized with that guy's name and he said, "That bad-boy panther?"

"Yeah. He gave me this book...so when I look at these girls, I could imagine mating all of them. They think I would be cool if I were to...imagine if it was them in my room." Max answered.

"I knew something was bothering you. Just ask me one question; how many times did you masturbate?" asked Musaki.

Max blinked his eyes a few times and knowing that he shouldn't lie to anyone and to always tell the turth, no matter how much he was scared to and he replied, "Three or four times a day."

"When did you start?" asked Arizona.

"The first day after I hung out with Xin-Hui and his friends. He dared me to do it and I had no knowledge of what masturbation was...but I had to show them that I wasn't a coward or anything and to have guts." Max answered.

Max, Arizona and Musaki sat on Max's bed while Po sat down on the ground and Arizona figured it was only a matter of time to explain what mating is and given this experience, it's just time. He took a deep sigh, looked at Max in the eye and said, "The thing about mating...it's not something that you can do with every girl that you see...nor does it make you man enough to mate random girls. You shouldn't be influenced by what your friends say or do because they don't know any better. And if they talk you into doing stuff that you know is wrong, you shouldn't hang with them."

"So I shouldn't hang with them?" asked Max, a little confused.

"No. Not if they want you to do bad things. Whatever you've been doing, it's all a part of growing up. You're 11, right? I know it's that age where you're interested in girls now and it's okay to think about these little things; just good things. But don't let anyone fill you with any sick fantasies in your head about this." Arizona stated.

"Yeah, mating is a very special thing you should do and save for someone you want to spend your life with. It is between a man and a woman and you should never do anything to take full advantage of it with any other girl, no matter what anyone tells you. Their way of saying it makes you a real man...it's not true. A real man should stick by the one he's with and be committed to." Musaki added.

Max nodded his head at everything they mentioned and Po chimed in and said, "Every boy has those kinds of things they want to do whenever they see a girl. We've all been there before."

"Not us." Musaki and Arizona added.

Max sighed at this and he said, "I didn't wanna tell you guys this because I thought I was gonna handle it on my own...or maybe that you wouldn't understand."

"Max...we understand completely. You just have to tell us." Musaki replied.

"I'm really sorry I kept it from you guys." Max added.

Arizona couldn't be that mad at Max and he patted him on the head and said, "You're already forgiven, Max. Just promise us one thing; if you have any questions about sex or mating, just come to me, Musaki, your dad or Shifu. We'll help you through this. And if you're tempted to slip, let us know."

"Okay." Max said.

Max definitely feels a whole lot better now and Po said, "The right girl will come along, Max. You just gotta be patient."

All three left and Max feels pretty good about himself because he's got self-worth and he's hoping that he'll stand up to these guys, but before Po left the door, Max asked, "Hey, Po. Do you do it?"

Po froze for a second and that was totally unexpected of him to ask him that question and suddenly, the question about masturbation shifted from Max to Po and he was completely disturbed and shocked that he actually asked him that question. He lets out a very nervous giggle as he faced Max and tried to keep his mouth shut and try to deny that he did.

"Uh..." Po said, nervously chuckling.

Max tilted his head to the side and waited for an answer from Po, but all he received were a couple of nervous giggles from the Dragon Warrior and he asked again, "How much did you do it?"

Then, Po giggled nervously even more and sweat came out of his face as he was faced with the big question and as much as Po didn't want to admit it, he couldn't escape Max's question and just said, "Um...I think I hear Shifu calling me. Coming, Shifu!"

He ran out of the room and that did not fly well with Max and he said, "Come back here, Po. Did you used to do it?"

He comes out of his room to go after Po and said, "I know you know."

* * *

The final part of this chapter has been on my mind since between late 2012 or early 2013 and thought if I were to do this chapter, I would end it with Max asking Po if he had masturbated and the result is that the Dragon Warrior didn't want to admit it. So...a little bit of tiger grilling a panda. Stay tuned for more!


	5. Honeymoon Night

Leftover scene from United Forever!

* * *

Chapter 5: Honeymoon Night

The second the door closes on their honeymoon suite, Mako looks at Reiko in the eyes and they knew that this was the first day of the rest of their lives and that it'll be their first day sharing their bodies with each other, but they were willing to place all that fear aside and just go all the way with their passionate love. They slowly leaned over and kissed each other in the lips and Reiko wrapped her arms around Mako as he wrapped his arms around her neck and she releases a soft moan coming out of her.

Soon enough, Reiko removed her kimono dress to reveal her naked body to Mako and it was an eye-opening experience for him and he knows that the time has come to unite as one and he slowly undressed his vest and removed his pants and underwear and he was naked as she was, but all Reiko could see was his 14-inch panda penis right in front of him and she widened her eyes by the size of it and she whispered, "Wow..."

Reiko knelt down on the ground and placed her lips on Mako's penis and balls and began sucking it slowly and Mako held onto her head as she's doing it and he lets out a couple of groans and moans in excitement.

"Mmmm...don't stop. Keep going, please." Mako whispered.

After only a brief period of sucking, she tasted every inch of her husband's juices and soon enough, it was his turn to rub his mate and they went over to the bed and Reiko started giggling as she saw Mako bear crawl his way to the bed and he started touching her breasts with one hand and with the other one, he slowly rose it up from her leg through her private area and proceeded to rub it faster, causing Reiko to moan out loud.

"Ohh...Makooooo..." Reiko moaned.

She definitely wanted more of it and she was totally satisfied to being rubbed and touched by Mako so many times and she was moaning and moaning out loud until she released all the juices out of her and splattered in Mako's chin and lips, to which he tasted it and he said, "Delicious."

Reiko responded with a giggle and after all of that, they were ready for the big thing as Reiko got on all fours and Mako mounted on top of her, inserting his penis through her lovehole and started humping her slowly and she was completely enjoying every single second of it.

"Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh...yes." Reiko moaned.

Mako started grunting heavily as he started humping her faster and he said, "Tell me how fast you want to go."

"Faster, Mako!" Reiko moaned loudly.

He went in full throttle to go faster than ever and Reiko just screamed his name out loud in pure ecstasy and she said, "I can't take it! Please...!"

He went in all the way and just went faster and faster than ever with one more loud grunt and another moan from her, he finally released all the juices from him and placed them inside of her and both pandas started panting heavily as they looked at each other in the eye and they smiled at each other at the same time, just enjoying their first night as husband and wife.

"That was so wonderful." Reiko said, breathless.

Mako couldn't agree more and he said to him, "This is gonna be the start for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Next up...it's part 1 of Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's mating scene...as late teenagers!


	6. Love in the Private Love Area

A little deleted scene from 'Sakamoto's Life Story' from where Sakamoto and Bao-Yi mated for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 6: Love in the Private Love Area

At the waterfall area further from Shanghai Secluded Valley, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi started to profess their lvoe to each other and as they were in their love cave, Bao-Yi looked at Sakamoto in the eye and she came close to him and whispered, "Make me yours forever."

Sakamoto was a little surprised to hear that come from her and didn't really expect it from Bao-Yi and he asked, "You do?"

"Yes, I do." Bao-Yi replied.

Soon enough, Sakamoto immediately knew what she meant by that and it really caught him off guard and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto could tell that she's very special to her and he comes closer to her and just kissed him passionately on the lips and Sakamoto was standing against the wall as they were kissing each other and Bao-Yi placed her hands around his waist and dug inside his pants and rubbed his private area a few times and slowly pulls down his shorts and underwear. Sakamoto felt her hands rubbing his buttocks up and down, but that was the one feeling he couldn't stop her from doing and he whispered, "Don't stop."

Sakamoto then placed her hands all over her body and Bao-Yi lets out a slight moan escape from her voice and he removed her kimono dress very slowly and she was only wearing her bra and panties and Sakamoto was amazed by how she looked without her dress and Bao-Yi lays down on the ground and she asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes, I love what I see." Sakamoto whispered.

He went behind her and slowly unhooked her bra and once it's off...he could see her breasts and his eyes were a lot bigger than his stomach and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and Bao-Yi giggled and said, "Help me with my panties."

Sakamoto got down on his knees and crouched in front of her and started rubbing her naval area slowly and Bao-Yi's response was that she was moaning out loud and the feeling that Sakamoto was giving her was completely breathtaking for her and not long after, he slowly removed her panties and his eyes couldn't have grown much wider than that and she said to him, "I've been saving it for you."

"It was well worth saving." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto slowly placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly while Bao-Yi closed her eyes and felt every sense of his hands all over her and he went lower and lower down towards her naval area and her buttocks as well and he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Bao-Yi."

"I love you too, Sakamoto...and I want you." Bao-Yi whispered back.

"I want you too." Sakamoto whispered.

Soon enough, Bao-Yi placed herself on the wall as Sakamoto puts his hands on her waist and inserted his panda penis towards her lovehole and began thrusting slowly and Bao-Yi puts her hands above the wall to cling onto, in case the feeling gets extra faster and Bao-Yi started moaning softly while they were mating.

We do see them off-screen as their shadows show them mating and Sakamoto was grunting harder and Bao-Yi moaned even louder and then, Sakamoto began humping faster than ever and there was nothing Bao-Yi loved more than to feel her mate from behind and she loved that feeling.

"All I want is you. I want you more and more than anything in the world." Sakamoto said, still going faster.

"I...want...you...too, Sakamoto." Bao-Yi moaned out loud.

Sakamoto grunted harder and harder while Bao-Yi moaned out loud and a few seconds later...he released all of his sex juices onto her and both pandas panted heavily and laid on top of each other on their backs and they wrapped their arms around each other after what just happened, but it was an exhilarating experience for both of them and they couldn't have it any other way.

"That was wonderful." Sakamoto said, panting.

Bao-Yi was glad that they had this experience and their love was something they would never trade for anything in the world and he stroked her cheek gently and he said, "Thank you."

"I love you, Sakamoto." Bao-Yi said, rubbing his cheek as well.

"I love you too, Bao-Yi." Sakamoto whispered.

Both of them resumed kissing each other again and they just couldn't keep their eyes off each other and they laid onto each other...and fell asleep on each other's bodies feeling completely satisfied of their passionate love for each other.

* * *

That's only the first time you saw Musaki's parents mating and that was when they had Okinawa. Next up...it's the second part where they made Musaki and Zeke!


	7. Second Time Around

Here we have Sakamoto and Bao-Yi again...this time they're married!

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Time Around

Several years have passed since Sakamoto and Bao-Yi dealt with giving up their firstborn child, Okinawa to the Mongolian war and it had became a struggle for both of them, but they survived through it and just moved forward while they have Okinawa in our hearts. Now...the two have just gotten married and live in their own home at their secluded love area with a new house and a fresh new start for their life.

Both of them were laying on theor own bed at their bedroom, just gazing into each other's eyes like they can't stop staring at each other more than anything, but it's their first night in their own home as a married couple and to Bao-Yi, staring into Sakamoto's eyes is like feeling like she's flying across the sky with him as her guide.

"I'm so happy that we're married, Saka. I've been waiting all my life for this to happen." Bao-Yi said, cheerfully.

Sakamoto definitely felt the same way too and there was no other woman he would rather be with than her and he said to her, "So do I."

She went closer and kissed him on the nose softly and both of them kissed each other back on the lips and after all of this, Sakamoto looked her in the eye and said, "Think we should start over again?"

"Start what over again?" asked Bao-Yi.

"Having a family again."

The thought really made her feel a little excited, but also scared at the same time because of what they've been through before with Okinawa and she looked at him and said, "I would...but I just want to wait for a while."

Sakamoto rose his eyebrow at that and soon, he figured that it was about what had happened after Okinawa and he said, "I know it's sudden...but we can't let that get in the way of re-starting a family."

"Yeah, but what if it happens again? I don't wanna give our kids up like we did Okinawa. I don't wanna go through that again." Bao-Yi said.

Sakamoto understood her fear right from the start and he doesn't want to go through that again, but in some ways...they have to move forward and just start over again and he got closer to her and said, "Listen, I know it's hard for us and I don't want that as much as you don't...but what other options do we have? Besides, we're married now and we should conceive a child again."

Bao-Yi looked at him in the eye and she said, "You really think we'll be good parents again?"

"I believe we will be great parents again." Sakamoto added.

Feeling Sakamoto's wisdom advice made Bao-Yi more confident and she believed that she'll be a good mother again and they really want what's best for each other, no matter the outcome. She nodded her head at this and she said, "I agree with you. Okinawa will always be in our hearts."

"Yes, he will." Sakamoto whispered, stroking both of her cheeks.

Both of them went closer and kissed each other in the lips passionately and with their arms wrapped around each other and it was that same passion but with a completely rougher and pleasurable extent and all of Bao-Yi's fears vanished when her lips were close to his. Bao-Yi went forward to remove his pants quickly while Sakamoto removed her nightgown and they threw their clothes down on the floor and proceeded to just mate.

She went on and removed his vest and continued kissing each other on the bed, rolling around each other with their tongues dancing all around each other and Bao-Yi lets a soft moan escape from her voice.

After only 8 minutes of kissing, Sakamoto inserts his penis into her lovehole and started humping her slowly as Bao-Yi held onto the headboards of the bed while feeling Sakamoto go through him and she started moaning out loud and it was like having that same drive all over again, only this time...they're married.

"Let me know if you want to go faster." Sakamoto whispered, in her ear.

"Please, go faster." Bao-Yi replied.

With that, Sakamoto went faster as he could go and Bao-Yi still held onto the headboards of the bed and she was moaning out loud like she really wants it and she's enjoying every single second of it and Sakamoto started grunting loudly and went in high-speed and is willing to go all the way.

Bao-Yi panted heavily and she started moaning and screaming out his name multiple times in ecstasy and at that point, Sakamoto grunted heavily and he just released all the panda juices as possible in her and they collapsed right in front of each other, panting heavily...but they were equally satisified with it.

"I love you, Sakamoto. I wish we can still do these moments forever." Bao-Yi said, with a smile.

"Maybe if you're lucky." Sakamoto said, in a husky tone.

Bao-Yi responded with a giggle as they both kissed each other again and she rested her head on Sakamoto's chest and all he could do is rub her head slowly and kiss her forehead and said, "We'll be a family again. I promise you that."

"I believe you." Bao-Yi whispered.

* * *

The last chapter will feature Oak Sung and Kuriyuka! Stay tuned!


	8. A Night to Remember

And this is where it ends; Oak Sung and Kuriyuka. BTW, Oak Sung is between 19-20 and Kuriyuka's somewhat 20-21.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

One crystal clear evening in Shanghai Secluded Valley, Oak Sung was busy practicing his kung-fu moves at a nearby private forest area and he was doing a lot of daily exercise, training and everything he can to stay in shape and limber himself up even more...but mostly just keeping his spiritual strength up to code as he keeps going.

He was totally unaware that a certain young female panda is just watching him, training and the one common part that she's focusing on is his muscles and physical strength and she could imagine losing her virginity to someone like him, but she's really keeping all of those thoughts to herself as she has deep feelings for him.

After Oak was done training, he took a sharp breath and sat down on the ground to look at the sunset for a while because it always puts him at peaceful ease after rigorous training and he was aware that someone was watching him, but he didn't really have to take a guess as to who it is and he said, "Kuriyuka...come join me."

Kuriyuka was quite surprised that he actually knew she was here without even taking one look and once she did so, she came out under the bushes and sat next to Oak as they were watching the sunset together and Oak asked, "How'd I do?"

"I thought you did wonderful. I've never seen anyone do those kinds of moves like you do." Kuriyuka said, looking at his eyes.

Once she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was lost in them because they're so deep and alluring that it's hard to take her eyes off of him and all Oak did was chuckle and said, "Why, thank you. So...what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Kuriyuka replied.

She stared at his muscles and couldn't believe how big they are and it made her more attractive to him even more, but tried not to say anything about it. Oak could tell that she couldn't get enough of looking at his muscles and he was very flattered about it, but he remained as humble and down to earth as he could be and said, "Kuri..."

"Yes?" asked Kuriyuka.

"I'm actually glad that you are here." Oak answered.

Now that was new to her because she didn't really know how to respond to that, but she turned to him and said, "You are? Why?"

"There is something you should know. And I just want to tell you this for that same reason; I have deep feelings for you." Oak replied.

Kuriyuka couldn't believe what she just heard and in every instant, she completely believed it because she felt the same way about him and her heart skipped a beat and she said, "So do I. Oak...ever since you came into my life, I felt like you were my second soul that I always wanted to find. You shared everything you are and you have such a genuine heart, kind soul and your wisdom...it always comforts me when I need it the most."

Oak smiled at this and he said to her, "Thank you, Kuri. Never have I come across a woman...who's so beautiful than anyone else in the world. I would be lucky enough to be by your side."

Both pandas looked at each other in the eyes and they slowly leaned in closer for a kiss and both Oak Sung and Kuriyuka kissed each other on the lips and it became one of the most passionate kisses ever and they wrapped their arms around each other, neither of them letting go and tongues dancing around each other's mouths.

Soon enough, they headed to a nearby cave and Oak resumed kissing her again and this time, he placed his hands all around her and slowly removed her kimono to reveal that she was wearing a bra and panties and Oak was surprised by how wonderful she looked without her kimono and soon...Kuriyuka removed his vest to rub his muscle-toned stomach and every stroke and touch felt like she was holding onto something beautiful.

Then, Kuriyuka removed Oak Sung's pants and underwear and she could not believe the size of Oak's 16-inch panda penis right in front of her and widened her eyes at this and said, "Wow..."

"You may proceed." Oak whispered.

Kuriyuka got down on her knees and began sucking Oak's penis with her mouth while Oak puts his hand on her head and rubs it softly after only a few minutes of sucking, she stood against the wall, waiting for Oak Sung to have his turn and he slowly got in front of her and slowly removed her bra, revealing her breasts for the first time and he removed her panties to reveal her uvula right in front of him and he went ahead and licked her womanhood.

Kuriyuka started moaning out loud and she could not be any more satisfied with everything Oak's doing to her and she loved every single second of it and wanted more.

"Oh...Oak...please don't stop." Kuriyuka moaned.

After a few minutes of rubbing, he sees a few drips of Kuriyuka's juice and sucked on it, feeling totally happy with it and soon after, Kuriyuka turned to the back and waited for Oak to dive in and he placed his hands around her waist and inserted his dick inside of her and started humping her slowly.

Kuriyuka was totally wanting more from Oak and she started moaning out loud while he was going a little faster and he started grunting heavily as he continued to go faster and Kuriyuka was moaning her heart out and she said, "Faster! I can't take it!"

He went in all the way and she was screaming out loud and moaning at the same time, just letting everything go and as Oak grunted out loud...he released every part of his sex juices inside of her and both pandas panted heavily as he continued holding onto her.

"That was wonderful." Kuriyuka added, feeling satisfied.

After that, Kuriyuka turned to him and that confirms that they are meant to be together and they came towards each other and kissed each other while they were standing there naked...which is totally fine for them and Oak said, "Our journey together is just the beginning."

* * *

And this story is ending! Thanks for those that took the time to read and review this! AniUniverse is out!


End file.
